I Won't Forget
by Kaizer Girl
Summary: For Krissy Izumi's contest, I think it is very sad.


"Give us a smile!" 

"No." I said. I have nothing to smile about anyway. School pictures suck. I am MISERABLE and the expect me to smile. 

"Fine no picture Miss Ka-i Yam...." 

"Kari Yamagi. No picture is fine." I gathered my bag and took the check and left school. I checked my watch. 3:45.I walked down the street. A car stopped next to me. The window rolled down. 

"Kari?!" the man behind the wheel asked. 

I looked into his eyes. Visions past threw my head._ "I won't let you fall!" "Together again?" "It's all my fault!" "I won't give you up without a fight!" "I'll see you again someday"_

"Tk?" I asked. 

"Come on. I'll give you a lift." 

I stepped into the passenger's side. "It's been..... A long time TK." 

"It has been." He said. He stared me in the eyes. He turned on the car. 

"Well, how've you been these last four years?" I asked simply. 

"OK, I've missed you though." 

"Me too" 

"Want to come to my place?" 

"OK....." 

"Here we are," TK said, "I moved in yesterday." 

He stopped the car. The apartment building was big, bigger then HightenView Terrace. 

He led me up the stares to a room with barely anything there. A television, a couch, a table, some chairs, and a few other things. I stood in the corner of the room. I smiled. He looked at me with a weird glare. He smiled. "Well, this seems very familiar, doesn't it." 

He was right, on our last day before he left this is what it was like. I was standing in the corner. Then he kissed me. Not one of those wimpy little kisses, a long, wonderful kiss that last for an eternity. 

That was 4 years ago, when I was the little 13 year old dreaming about love being a wonderful thing. I was bright, happy, and full of hopes and dreams. not any more. Now I am a gothic 17 year hoping for my old boyfriend to fall in love with me, my other side. For him to kiss me like old times. 

He walked over. He kissed me, even better then before, no matter how impossible I thought I could be. I felt his cool hand against my back. I felt tense at first, but then I fell into a state of freedom. All the burdens and horrible thing left my mind. Tai's moving to america, Mom's death, Davis' trial and sending to prison for selling cocaine, all of it gone into the corner during this time of perfection. 

After a while it was over. We must have been kissing for 7 or 8 minutes. "Wow." I said simply. TK smiled. 

"Hey," Tk said, "Lets head to the beach. You know the one." 

How could I ever forget? That was the best place for us. I remember it all. Every last word and hand motion and facial expression, everything. 

"OK," I whispered. 

As we walked and talked to the beach I heard some classmates whispering. "Look, it's that freaky goth." "Her boyfriend is so hot!" "What could he see in her?" 

Ah, they could never understand. TK and I have a bond. I spent years with my friend. He knows the real me, the normal me. The little girl inside can be seen only by him. Back when we were kids they had each other. Our brothers occasionally got in the way, your to young to date and all that bull shit, but we really didn't care what they thought. 

I stopped at the sidewalk. This was the bad side of town, it was full of gangs and drug dealers and strip clubs. But who really cares? I have TK with me so they will leave me alone. TK crossed the street. "You coming Kari?" 

I looked at my boots. "I need to tie my shoe. Wait up." 

I saw a car ahead. It recklessly drove down the street. I ignored it. Then, it changed direction. It was head for me. I blinked. Move it! My mind screeched. But my feet were planted in the horrid place on the pavement. 

Thud! It hit me. I heard my bones break and I felt my warm blood drip down my throat. It hurt. Like a million giant daggers jamming into my body. But the guy behind the wheel drove off. "Kari!" I heard TK scream. 

I tried to yell back. I tried to move nothing came. My eyes tried to close but I fought to keep them open. TK looked over me. He wrapped is his arms around me. His tears hit my face gently. I felt my eyes water. Not in pain, because TK was hurt. 

'Don't cry, Don't cry." Tk whispered. He pulled out his phone. "There was a hit in run," TK said into it, "and hurry. She's bleeding baddly." 

He looked back at me. "Come on, hold on. Remember, have hope." He whispered, "Like when we were falling after our confrontation with Piedmon. I've loved you then, since the begining, like.....Destiny." 

I felt something, pulling me away. Not physicly, spritualy. I closed my eyes. I opened them again. I saw.... myself. Then it hit me. I'm dead. No, NO! Out of body experience, I hoped. I saw TK. 

"God, why? WHY! Nothing is ever stable. Nothing ever! I lost EVERYTHING.... and.... Everyone. Have you cursed me. I've been faithful. Dammit why?" He cryed. "Why? I was told nothing came easy. But it's harder........ Much harder to loose." 

I put my hand on his shoulder. I knew he could feel it. 

"I promise you, I'll never forget...... you...... I love you......." 

"I love you." I whispered back. 

"I thought I heard you." He said. "I thought I heard you whisper to me." 

"Because I love you...... I'll never forget one second of our time together, not even a moment." 

"One second....... Is an eternity....... To some......" I whispered. 

I began to float up, well, my spirit, there was Mom, and Uncle Sam, and others. Billions. I looked down at TK. I saw him crying while he held my lifeless body in his arms. 

"Good bye is not forever, we'll be together again." I yelled to him "And I won't forget, the same. Forever together at heart." 


End file.
